Smash Ville (preview story)
by Prince Riy
Summary: Welcome to the world of Smash Ville! This story takes place in Super Smash Bro's 4


Authors note: Sometimes I write my stories randomly, thus the story itself starts in a random place, sorry. This is a preview story of an upcoming series of stories I am writing.

I looked to the long road ahead of me, it seemed to go on forever, or at least that was the illusion the night sky gave the lonely, grey stone trails. My eyes found their way up to the sky and the stars that were cloaked with many different and beautiful colors; they sparkled, I felt that tonight was a magical sort of night, one that you would only wander into if you were dreaming.

Snow, pure white and glittery, slowly drifted down from the white puffy clouds that roamed the crescent moon lit sky. I always loved the winter, and the snow, everything in this time was lovely!

"Toon Link!"

A familiar voice called to me from afar. My head instantly turned to where I heard the voice and I saw that it was my friend Lucas!

"Oh Lucas, Hello!" I smiled with my eyes closed in a peaceful way. "Hi Toon Link, what are you up too, Ness was telling me that he was worried about you, so I told him I'd go and find you since he's working in the cafeteria shift in Smash Villa." The blond boy looked at me with kind, pale blue eyes. "Ah, well… I'm alright… I was just looking for the Villager; I said something stupid and hurt his feelings…" I placed my hand on my cheek in remorse and sighed… "Really, oh, in that case, can I help you find him?" Lucas's eyes lit up innocently. "Uh- okay, if you want to, are you sure, I don't want to bother you." Another gloomy sigh eased out of me. "I don't have anything to do; I already worked all my shifts at the Villa. So it's no trouble at all! Besides, if something bad happens, we can protect each other!" The sweet boy's scarf flew in the air as he pumped his fists! "Yeah; thank you!" A weary smile arched on my lips.

Although I was happy to see Lucas, I could sense something eerie in the air…

Beyond Smash Villa there was a great forest, it was a very different sort of area compared to the Villa. Not much was told to us about the forest exactly, all I could get out of Mario was that it was an area in the world "that wasn't supposed to be here", whatever that means. "Are you alright Toony?" Lucas poked my shoulder gently. "OH! Sorry!" Although flustered, I shook my head and managed to smile again. The blond physic and I carefully treaded through thorny bushes and endless tangles of unusual trees that bared dark blue leaves and grey wood. "Hey Toon…" Looking toward me with a concerned look in his pale blue eyes, Lucas spoke. "Yes?" With a soft weary tone, I answered. "Is there something wrong? I mean, besides the fact that the Villager is missing…" Lucas's eyes glowed in opalescent gleam of blue. I was about to say something when…

"LOOK OUT!" Instinctively I ran and dove right on Lucas, knocking him to the ground and out of the way of a large terrifying beam of plasma that nearly blew the boys head off! Lucas looked up at me, his body trembled and his expression told me that he was just as frightened as I was. "Let's get out of here!" I got off of Lucas and helped my friend to his feet; the two of us ran as quickly as we could! A rumbling sound suddenly ruptured through the sky and blinding light that formed a circle on the ground appeared! Where ever the circle of light spawned an expulsion of blinding plasma shot straight up into the sky! "Don't step into the light!" Lucas warned me, he grabbed my hand and quickly pulled me away from a light circle that formed right under my feet! The plasma exploded into the sky and blew Lucas and me into a tangle of thorny bushes. After that… everything started to get hazy. I could feel my consciousness slipping… my body felt wet and heavy…

Part 2

Something cool and soothing was suddenly placed on my forehead; I opened my eyes and found myself staring into the eyes of a beautiful woman… "Zelda?" Faintly, I spoke, my eyes felt as heavy as my body did. "Shhh, rest now please, you were hurt very badly." Her voice calmed me; I glanced to the side and saw that Ness was sitting beside Lucas who was in a hospital bed. By seeing that I felt relieved, I didn't want to lose another friend by my own stupidity. My eyes closed tight and I was lulled into a deep sleep.

Later

I could feel someone moderately combing their hands through my hair. I opened my eyes and saw that it was… the VILLAGER?! "Villager, I was so worried about you! I saw you run into the forest and it's all my fault, I'm so sorry! I just-" Before another frantic word could pass through my mouth, the villager put his hand on my head and silently placed his index finger on his lips without making the "shhh" sound.

The Villager smiled his usually, slightly hollow smile… but this time his eyes seemed sad, I rubbed my own eyes and was astonished that I could actually slightly make out an expression on his face.

"I forgive you."

My big eyes enlarged to an even bigger, wider size… "You… You spoke." Without thinking I uttered.

"Yes, I do speak, very rarely, but yes." The Villagers voice was soft and yet fresh like ice. Every word he spoke was like silver. "Why don't you talk more often?" Mesmerized, I questioned. "I don't like talking." The Villager turned away from me. "Why?" I didn't want to ask but at the same time I was too fascinated by all this that I couldn't resist. "Because, people make me nervous…" Still facing away from me, the boy sat down by my knees on the bed. "Are you shy? Or do you just not like people in general?" I softened my gaze and I tilted my head slightly. "I guess I am, shy. I do have a hatred for people… but not everyone." It was almost as if his voice became more unreal as he spoke…

"I am sorry too. If I wouldn't have run into the forest… you and Lucas wouldn't have gotten hurt." The Villager turned his head toward me and he was crying, he wasn't smiling anymore either, he had a soft frown on his face and his eyes sparkled as tears toppled down his rosy cheeks. "Oh! Don't cry," I pulled the Villager into my arms and hugged him. "It was my fault okay, I was the one who hurt your feelings remember?" I rubbed the Villagers head. "TOON LINK!" The Villager was abruptly angry with me, "Stop taking the blame for things!" This strange boy kept surprising me. "You told everyone that you accidently knocked over the huge table of food in the cafeteria, when I was the one who actually did it…" The Villager frowned at me. A wily smirk carved across my face, "Well, you know, we are friends, so it's only natural that I would take blames for you. It's my way of saying that, I have your back." I placed my hand on the Villagers shoulder. "…" The boy stared at me blankly for a moment, his eyes then eased into a moderated gaze. "Thank you." The Villager hugged me; I smiled and felt happy to have my friend back.

The question now was… what happened in the forest?

To be continued


End file.
